Envy is Sometimes a Good Thing
by Liz1969
Summary: It's a man thing...Ranger finds the one thing that wakes him up and makes him realize he WANTS Stephanie.


**All characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. This story is meant for fun!**

Ranger's POV

Tank and I had just left a security job and decided to stop in and have a beer at Mickey's Bar. I wasn't in a very good mood today most of the time I could push it aside and plow through the day but today I wasn't having much success. Stephanie seemed to be avoiding me over the past few days. I talked to her on the phone briefly about an FTA but something isn't right with her and she's not talking about it.

Tank and I grabbed a seat and ordered beers, there was a hockey game on the screen and a crowd in the bar watching it. Tank and I are both men of few words so we leaned back and pulled from our beers and scanned the room taking in the atmosphere.

Mickey's Bar is just a local sports bar in the neighborhood and made up mostly of regulars from around the area. I saw Morelli engrossed in conversation with a group of guys across the room, he must not have been working since he was drinking a beer. Morelli is a cool guy and a good cop. Aside from the fact that he thinks I have a screw loose we've always managed to get along despite the underlying rivalry that existed between us. He and Steph were on-again off-again boyfriend and girlfriend for as long as I can remember. They've known each other for a long time and have a history together. Stephanie and I have a strong attraction to each other along with deep feelings that we both try to push down. I've always felt it best to bury my feelings for her since my life doesn't exactly parallel well with relationships.

At a time when her and Morelli were off-again, we had spent the night together and it's not something I've ever managed to forget. At the time I thought I could spend the night with her and get her out of my system, but just the opposite happened and after that night I was in deep trouble. I'm pretty sure I hurt her when after our night together I told her that she should work things out with Morelli, explaining in a nutshell I didn't want any emotional attachments, that I was attracted to her and would be back in her bed whenever the opportunity arose. She played it cool but I could see the hurt in her eyes, so like I always do I put my game face on, pushed the feelings down and headed for the door. We've since had a friendship combined with flirting and a strong attraction to one another. But since that night she has managed to successfully keep me at a distance...aside from a few stolen kisses here and there.

A group of women at the next table were laughing out loud and I overheard them mention Morelli. I've never been one for eavesdropping since I'm usually so wrapped up in whatever I'm doing at the moment but I guess the conversation sucked me in...The pretty blonde said to the group "Shit, there's Joe Morelli over there, he is sooo fucking hot! I wouldn't mind him handcuffing and strip searching me." She let out a sigh and all the girls agreed. _I had to smile it's always amusing to listen to women talking about_ _men._ One of the brunettes at the table said, " he's a legend in the Burg, shit I think he's a legend in New Jersey. I think he's been with half the girls in Trenton. He has one fine ass I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into and the way he fills out the front of those jeans has me panting..." they all giggled. The blonde says, " Carlene spent the night with him once a few years ago before he got with Stephanie Plum. Carlene told me if you have a date with Joe Morelli you better just plan on taking the next day off of work. He is VERY gifted in the bedroom. His libido is in overdrive and he keeps it going ALL NIGHT. He'll lick you for hours and spend the rest of the night impaling you with his HUGE package. You'll not only be exhausted but you won't be walking right the next day so you just better plan on staying home. It's definitely a night to remember." They all let out a moan.

I've always managed to keep any deep feelings at bay, but this conversation was making me feel something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Envy? Of course as a couple I know Steph and Morelli have sex but I guess hearing women fantasizing about him got a reaction out of me. I guess the thought of Morelli using his _bedroom skills_ on Stephanie was creating a stab of jealousy, not something I usually allow myself to feel. Her and I had only been together once but based on that night she clearly enjoys sex and with Morelli's well known reputation I'm sure they spend an extended amount of time in the bedroom or wherever the mood takes them. Not something I wanted to think about. I needed to pat down my reaction and suck it up like I always did.

The brunette tells her friends, "I heard Morelli and Stephanie were engaged and she broke it off, they've been on and off now for a while but from what I hear its always her pulling the plug. Fuckin' A, figures a man like Morelli who no one ever thought would settle down falls hard for someone that won't marry him. Rumor has it they are currently OFF and it may be for good this time. I tell you I don't know what the hell is wrong with Stephanie, if I had Morelli in my bed I'd make sure I did whatever it took to keep him there." The blonde tells the girls "Yeah well you know how word gets out in the Burg, I hear they broke up this time because she's got it bad for someone else." The other girl piped in "Damn she _must_ have it bad if she's willing to let it interfere with being with Morelli's fine ass. So who's the guy she has it so bad for?" the red head asked. "I don't know his name but supposedly she's been seen in the alley by Vinnie's Bail Bonds making out with him. You know nothing in the Burg ever stays a secret for long. I hear Morelli just heard about it through one of his cousins and he was so pissed that he showed up at her apartment the other day to confront her and he stuck his boot so hard through the door that he broke the security chain."

That got my attention, and even though Tank was in his "zone" he must have been listening to the same conversation because we both looked at each other. I told him "I need to take care of something", the corners of his mouth turned up a little. We don't talk to each other likes girls do, preferring to keep most thoughts to ourselves but Tank's had my back for years and I consider him a brother. On top of that even though it isn't spoken I know he knows how I feel about Steph. He grabbed the keys to the SUV and said " am I dropping you at her house or am I taking you to Rangeman to get your car?"

Tank dropped me in the parking lot at her apartment, I looked up and saw the lights on. I headed up to her apartment and lightly knocked. No answer. I quietly let myself in. I heard the shower going so I waited until the water shut off. I headed into her bedroom as she walked out with her thick towel wrapped around her. I leaned up against the door frame and she looked up and jumped. Our eyes locked. She blushed, she must have seen me undressing her with my eyes. I was planning a different approach this time. No words. I pushed myself off the door frame and headed over to where she stood, pulling my leather jacket off and tossing it on the chair. Our eyes remained locked on one another, she absentmindedly licked her lips which is one of her little habits I love. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. I kicked off my boots and started to unbuckle my pants pulling them and my briefs off and dropping them to the floor. Her eyes pulled away from mine traveling down my body. She saw how much I wanted her, it was pretty hard to hide. She bit down on her lower lip, telling me I was making her nervous. I pulled her towel away and dropped it to the floor. We locked eyes again and I touched her nipples lightly with my fingers. I watched her swallow hard. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Lightly at first, our tongues touching, then more demanding. We both let out a low moan. She reached down and took me in her hand using her thumb to touch the tip of my erection. Touching the sticky proof of my lust for her, she used her fingertips to stroke me.

I've been with my share of women and this is the only one that has _ever_ given me goose bumps just from touching me. She dropped to her knees, looked up at me and took me in her mouth. She was the only one that could put me in a state like this. She used her hands and mouth till I thought I would explode. I reached down and grasped her shoulders pulling her up towards me. I kissed her, mingling our tongues together, rubbing her back and pressing her into me. I bent my head down and flicked my tongue over her nipples making her gasp. She had her arms wrapped around me stroking my back and pushing me into her. I couldn't get enough of her. I laid her on the bed and parted her legs. She was just as wet and turned on as I was. She was squirming and panting. I had my head between her legs, but looking up at her, watching and feeling her reactions. I slid a finger inside of her and thought I would lose it feeling how turned on she was. I buried my face and my tongue further inside of her feeling her body quivering, she had her hands in my hair and her legs spread wide for me. I felt her tighten, lock her legs tight around me as she moaned my name. Nothing turned me on more than hearing her say my name as she came. I kissed her some more and then I pushed my stiff erection into her. I pushed in and out slowly at first then feeling her tighten around me I sped the pace slamming into her with more force. She sucked in a breath and moaned. That was the moment I truly realized that I wanted to be the only one that ever made her feel like this again. I pushed in and out of her as she gripped my arms and wrapped her legs around me. We locked eyes and kissed, I whispered in her ear, "I love you Steph." I heard her breath catch, she looked at me for what seemed like forever, and whispered "I love you too." Then we both came undone.

I had told her once that I would ruin her for all other men, but in reality it was her that ruined me for all other women.


End file.
